


Other People's Worlds

by orphan_account



Category: Books of Magic
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Hunter has grown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other People's Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Ruby Nye's "first line" challenge - the first line is from one of her drabbles. Of course, for her it was a completely different Tim!

When Tim gets up in the morning, he'll be eighteen years old. Getting into bed, he wonders if everybody's childhood is as fucked up as his was, or if he's as special as he sometimes thinks he is. He considers the steam engine android original for a moment, but then remembers Free Land.

It's been years since he's slept in a regular bed in a regular room, and maybe it's fitting he does tonight, even if it's a dingy hotel. He dreams, on the last night of his childhood, of classrooms and ties and highways, of a world without dragons.


End file.
